


I'd Like to Make You Mine

by mixedwithintellect



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Friend to Lover, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, but close, just not in the canon universe, not the snv, same idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: a tfln where Harry invited Nick and Y/N to the Victoria's Secret fashion show, and suddenly there's a new girl walking...





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Nick.** _ **Harry.** _Y.N._

_Harry where are you_

_This stage is so big Nick and I are lost…help_

_**Yeah fucking step up H !!can’t invite us to China and abandon us at a hotel** _

…

_**They gave us wings to try on!!** _

_omg Harry they’re actually letting us try on the wings !!!_

_**I look HOT they should let me walk** _

_Nick does look hot H, you’re missing out._

…

**Please tell me you guys are behaving. x.**

_**Um, of course? When do we not? We’re perfectly behaved.** _

_**Speaking of, I lost Y/N.** _

_**LMK if you find her.** _

**How do you lose a grown woman?**

_**You forget to cherish her** _

[Nick sent a gif]

[ **gif**](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjT3LLpkIPfAhWOx4UKHb9kAYsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fsearch%2Fnudge-gifs&psig=AOvVaw23OA42cl43OQgKTnM69qA7&ust=1543908318559966)

…

_GYS WHAT THE FUCK_

_I ran into one of the models’ rooms and saw one ASS naked Idk what to do I was trying to find the bathroom_

_i’m seriously gonna piss myself where the fuck am i_

_oh my god is this even china anymore_

_HOLY FUCK SHE’S TCOMING UP TO ME RN BUT NOW SHSE’S DRESSED IDK WHAT TO SAY_

**Y/N where are you???**

_**OH MY FUCK I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.** _

…

_i’m shakging_

_she thought i was one of the models_

_i’m shaskdsgibrwefw_

_Ii told her I was with you haz and she said I should wear one of the bra & panty sets_

_she’s taking me backstage_

_holy fuck_

_**Being friends with Harry really does have perks wtf** _

_**Where are you I wanna try it on too** _

* * *

##  _**later…** _

> **_Nick._ Harry.**

_**Mate she’s wearing VS lingerie and where are you rn??** _

**I’m on stage. about to start rehearsal**

_**she’s wearing some of the most expensive lingerie known to man and you’re doing nothing about it** _

**I’m working… x.**

_**I’ll take care of it.** _

…

**What does that mean**

…

**Why did Jess tell me ‘my friend’ is walking in the show? xxx.**

**Nick are you walking**

**Nick please tell me it’s you**

**Nick.**

**Nick.**

…

_**I’m the one walking bitch.** _

**Really?**

_**FUCK no!! I got Y/N in the show.** _

_**Bloody easy since everyone’s getting fucking banned from this shit storm.** _

**The actual show??**

_**No just the rehearsal, calm down would u - please and thank u.** _

* * *

##  _**and then later..** _

> _**Nick.** _ _Y/N._

_Nick why did you put me in the fucking show??_

_They put me in Harry’s section you fucking moron_

_**How is this a bad thing?? I’m HELPING** _

_Walking in front of him wearing nothing but my undies is a GOOD idea to you?_

_I’m gonna fucking die I can’t breathe_

_**That might be the lace sweetie, it looks kinda tight** _

_Nick i’m not joking I’m seriously about to start crying_

_**Don’t. Breathe. You are a BEAUTIFUL woman and this is just for fun, yeah? Just walk by him, blow a kiss or two, make him regret not letting you birth his children on the spot, and hitchhike out of China back to LA.** _

…

_**You seriously look amazing, Y/N. I’m down the hall from you, past those security? You are one of the most beautiful people I know. You’re kind, sexy, and incredibly genuine. YOU are wearing that lingerie. Don’t let it wear you, YOU are in control. Okay love?** _

…

_**If you’re really uncomfortable we can pull you out.** _

_No, no. I want to try…some of the other girls are helping me feel a bit better. Turns out they’re nervous about this too??? Fucking crazy._

_Also it’s really fucking cold wearing lingerie in this building._

_**Ahhh there’s my girl :)** _

_Wish me luck!_

_**Best of luck. xx.** _

…

_**HARRY GENUINELY MESSED UP WHEN YOU WALKED BY** _

_**oh my god** _

_**Y/N** _

_**he completely forgot the lyrics** _

_**started singing Woman instead of Only Angel HA** _

…

_oh my god i feel so bad_

_did i do that_

_**idk love you should ask him tho he is beet red** _

[Nick sent a gif]

[ **gif**](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwilkI2ikYPfAhUjx4UKHe9SAfoQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fstephen-colbert-frustrated-embarrassed-p60L4kNY1szqU&psig=AOvVaw1xdxHL_HO7_R07n9Id2Deo&ust=1543908437237766)

_**Harry rn. ^^** _

_you’re not funny oh my god i feel awful_

* * *

##  **_oh my goodness_ another _later…_**

> _Y/N._ **Harry.**

_Hey…sorry if I made you mess up. Thought they told you I’d be walking this time through?_

…

_Did I make things awkward? Nick told me to blow kisses and shit, be a proper model…I didn’t mean to make things weird. Just tried to have some fun._

…

**No, it’s fine. x.**

…

_What do you mean it’s fine? Nick said you messed up._

**Just a bit surprised.**

_At what?_

**You wearing that I guess..**

_Me wearing a bra and underwear made you surprised?_

**Didn’t mean it like that.**

_But the other women looked fine ?_

**You looked fine too.**

_No I surprised you, that doesn’t mean I looked fine. I looked different._

**Yes it can mean you looked fine. x.**

_Fucking how._

**You looked really good.**

_You’re just saying that now bc i’m pissed at you_

**You’re pissed at me?**

…

**Fuck Y/N you know that’s not what I’m saying.**

_Then what are you saying? Bc I really don’t want to cry rn I’m not even out of this set yet and I really need to leave._

**Don’t cry.**

_Oh fuck thanks a shitload Harry fucker Styles that’s cured my tears._

**I’m being serious. Just…can you meet me in the back, after my next set? I want to talk to you face to face.**

_Okay. Fine. But I’m getting changed and never buying anything VS again._

* * *

##  _**Syd what the heck - another ‘later’…** _

> _**Nick.** Y/N._

_He kissed me._

_**What** _

_**Who** _

_Harry_

_**Harry Styles??** _

_No harry fucking lambert - YES harry_

_**What happened** _

_**where are you guys** _

_**I’m lost again** _

_He came back to talk to me b/c I was pissed that he was saying I “surprised” him by having fucking breasts right_

_**Did he actually say that or** _

_Doesn’t matter let me continue_

_**Ok** _

_and so we went in the back and he’s talking but they needed his shirt for a mic check so he’s shirtless?? and they wanted me to walk again for rehearsal so I still had on the lingerie_

_**did you fuck one of your best friends at a VS fashion show** _

_NO just listen_

_so he’s talking and then suddenly we’re kissing right_

_but like before, he leans in and he’s looking DIRECTLY at my boobs and he’s like smirking and shit_

_**oh my god** _

_and he says “maybe i should buy you this lingerie… bc it’s really doing things to me right now, angel”_

_like he called ME angel_

_**Oh my GOD.** _

_DON’T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU_

_I’m only telling you b/c we’re friends but ik you’re friends with him too and like_

_**no no Y/N seriously don’t worry about a thing, I’m so happy he finally made a move! won’t mention it at all to him, promise.** _

_OK good so we’re making out and he ripped the lingerie w one of his rings_

_and now he’s gotta pay for that_

_but anyway i left a hickey on his chest???_

_**GET IT. GET IT BOO.** _

_oh my god i’m shaking and hten he was called out to go rehearse again_

_what do i do_

_**enjoy the fact that harry styles, multi-millionaire, wants to buy you things??** _

_he cannot actually be serious about buying this for me…_

_i’m gonna go change, meet you out front. i need a coffee._

_**sounds like a beautiful plan Mrs. Styles** _

_fuck off._

* * *

##  _**the LAST later…** _

> _Y/N. **Harry.**_

_**They’re shipping it to your hotel room. xxx.** _

_Shipping what?_

_**The bras and panties.** _

_That’s plural, Harry. I was only wearing one set?_

_And you 100% didn’t buy them._

_**100% did. They showed me some sets that aren’t released yet, think you’d make them look lovely, though.** _

_Harry…_

_**Y/N…** _

…

_**Did I go too far?** _

…

_I mean it’s very sweet of you._

_**But?** _

_I feel weird accepting it. Like we’re friends, you know?_

_**Friends can help friends try on lingerie. Is that not how you spend your casual Monday nights in China?** _

_you want me to try them on for you?_

_**Would love that. If you would like to.** _

…

_**It’s genuinely okay if you don’t want to, Y/N. Don’t even have to accept them.** _

…

_**Just thought I was reading the situation. Did I mess up?** _

…

_11:00, your room. Wear those grey pants from that Bartender 101 class Nick made us take? Do you have those with you?_

_**Of course I do, love. Are you sure about this?** _

_I’m gonna make you mine tonight, Harry Styles. Hope you’re ready._

_**Holy fuck. Yes. yes. I am.** _


	2. What Happened Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to specify that this IS NOT a part of the Saint Nicholas verse (such as Don’t Leave, Stay, Am I A Sure Thing, etc) This is a bit of a behind-the-scenes of a TFLN I did called I’d Like to Make You Mine. It’s the last message group between Nick and Y/N. Hope you enjoy!

“So? What did you want to say?” Y/N asked, folding her arms across her chest. It may have not been the best move, as it subtly pushed her breasts up, but she was ultimately uncomfortable with the discussion to begin with and was in the awkward position of not knowing what to do with her hands. Her fingers itched relentlessly and she longed to have _pockets_ or something, but was instead in practically the least amount of clothing she could possibly wear without the cops being called for indecent exposure.

Her boobs were already in a push-up bra, anyway, a lace style that came up against her chest and down her sides. She had expected the team to take it off of her as soon as her foot was off the runway, considering she was far from a professional, but one of the Angels had informed her she was to walk again at the next rehearsal in an hour. So, Y/N was stuck, wearing lingerie in front of her best friend, who she semi-wanted to push up against a wall and make out with for hours.

Harry approached, raking his fingers through his hair repeatedly. His face was somewhat scrunched up, as if in slight pain.

“I just… _fuck_ , I didn’t mean anything like how I think yeh took it,” he said, exasperated, and just as he finished speaking, one of the stage assistants came scurrying up. She was fixing the headset on the side of her head, not giving Y/N a second glance before jumping in the conversation.

“Excuse me, Mr. Styles? We need to take you to fix your mic,” she explained, reaching out to grasp onto his arm. Harry shook his head, but the assistant shook her own, gesturing back towards another portion of the stage.

His jacket came off before Y/N could even blink, and just as quickly his shirt came over his head. Both Y/N and the assistant seemed equally stunned at the turn of events but neither chose to comment on it, instead glancing at each other to avoid staring at his body.

Harry handed the shirt to the assistant, mumbling a quick, “If yeh could do what you need to with this, I’d very much appreciate it.” She nodded and, partially in a daze, moved to go bring it to her station.

Harry turned back to Y/N, his muscles rippling somewhat in the obscured stage light. Her eyes were drawn up towards the slew of tattoos, some of which she had grown familiar with over the months, others she hadn’t properly seen before. Harry didn’t seem to notice where her attention had gone and moved to put a hand on her shoulder. He led her further into the shadows, careful that his fingers would not brush up against the bra straps.

They found an empty room somewhere backstage, void of models or stage crew, and Harry shut the door. There were scattered chairs and supplies against the carpet and shoved against the shelves, and Y/N stood somewhat in the middle of it all. The exposure from her lingerie felt all too much, in that instant, especially since Harry was partially naked as well. Her hands fell at her sides, brushing along her legs and rather unsure, once again, of what to do with themselves.

Harry stepped closer towards Y/N, close enough that his fingertips could brush against hers, and all she had to do was lift her head to meet his eyes.

When she did so, she saw his eyes were squarely on her chest. A bit unabashedly, but mostly without thinking much of it. It was almost as if he were hypnotized, with how heavy his lids seemed and how slow his fingertips drifted beside hers.

“I-” Harry gulped, shaking his head vaguely and looking her in the eye. “I think yeh look amazing, Y/N. I was just thrown off earlier, ‘cause I just didn’t expect you out there.”

“That’s not what you _said_ , though,” Y/N shifted, uncomfortable. It was mostly at her own insecurity, though, and not so much what Harry had said or done himself. She had been so bubbly out on the stage, easily tossing poses she had only ever done in front of her bathroom mirror before. And the other models seemed to love it; they were cheering her on and she felt like a part of something incredibly grand, and beautiful, and special – something she had never touched upon before, a concept she had felt was off-limits, somehow, to someone like her.

But then, Harry had stayed silent and acted weird. Which led to Y/N second-guessing everything about what happened on stage, how she threw kisses at Harry as she passed, and how she strut in heels like her life depended on it. It had made her feel rather foolish, and somehow confirmed that the concept of a runway was so out of reach for her, that to walk on it made her automatically ‘different’ from the other women.

“You said you were surprised that I was wearing this…” she trailed off, recognizing that those words by themselves didn’t equate to so much offense that was currently stored in her breath, against her jaw, causing her eyes to water somewhat.

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s not usually yeh style. Doesn’t mean I don’t _like_ it, love,” Harry said. His voice had become more quiet but a tad thicker, clumping in his throat and causing his words to elongate. His eyes were firmly on hers, softening when they saw the faint way hers were trying to keep strong.

“I like it a lot, ‘ctually.” He gently outlined the frills of her panties, the way it curved against her hips and dipped below her belly. She sucked it in, a bit, when he passed over the natural form of her stomach, but he kept his hand there, moving back and forth over the small bow in the front.

Y/N kept her eyes on his face, watching him look at her as if she were someone he wanted. Someone he needed. It was intoxicating, truly, how piercing his eyes could get when they were so hooded, so heavy, lazily trailing up her body to her chest. His own chest rose slowly as he took in a large inhale and, at last, his eyes met Y/N’s again.

“Said yeh’d never buy Victoria’s Secret again?” he asked, and Y/N almost didn’t remember her text to him – but nodded, swallowing against the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Thought you meant I looked…” Y/N struggled to find the right word, unsure herself as to what feeling she had latched onto in order for her to get so upset at him to begin with.

“Well,” he continued, his lips parting. She could hear him exhale as his hands came up, resting on her sides. They were higher up against her waist, more to the sides of her bra, and his thumbs rested outward, not all the way, so they barely grazed the sides of her breasts. She shivered, letting out a small laugh from how cold and serious everything had become. Despite the cold, however, Harry felt like a warm, roasting fire, his eyes focused purely on her chest. His eyebrows softened and his head lowered.

Without continuing his previous thought, Harry leaned down, moving his head slightly to the left in order to capture her lips in his in a more fluid motion. His fingers stayed where they were, moving up and down her sides and chest as hers moved, of their own accord it seemed, against his cheeks and down to his back.

He kissed harshly at first, Y/N could feel his teeth against hers as he went in a multitude of times to press his lips hurriedly against hers. It was overwhelming and massively hot, brief gasps and moans lifting from her body as he bit softly against her lower lip, and pulled her chest more into his. They were bare and leaning against one another, feeling the other’s chest and learning the rhythm of their inhale, fingers trailing up and down the others’ body to find what they had been missing.

“Maybe I should buy this for you…” Harry broke off slightly, murmuring to the best of his ability with gasping breath. The words melted into the sides of her cheeks and down into her lips, his own automatically moving out to kiss her again and again, pulling her bottom lip out with his own before letting it go, and groaning.

He moved back to keep them apart, though, to which Y/N felt a frown cement against her cheeks, Harry lazily smiled, with his eyes barely visible from how his lids were mostly closed, basking in drunken lust.

“…’cause it’s really doin’ things right now for me, angel.”

She moved her hands from their exploration down his body, delicately running her fingers over his front. It was a light touch but he reacted with his abs tightening (she could see the clench against his chest and almost feel the grit of his teeth), his head moving towards her neck, as if immediately needing her scent, devouring her aura like he had been craving it forever. His jaw worked against the skin, sucking and nipping and moaning as his hand reached down to grasp hers, holding it more firmly against him.

“I’m _aching_ for yeh,” it was a low whisper, ground with clenched teeth and a hiss against his tongue, but gruff in nature and it sent shivers down her spine like frigid, racing raindrops. She mumbled incoherently, mostly about how good he was making her feel, and how she needed just a taste more.

In stumbling, yet rather quick movements, Harry moved the pair of them blindly backwards towards one of the walls. One of Y/N’s hands moved back to steady them against the room, as Harry continued to press his lips hurriedly around the lace of her lingerie. His teeth toyed with the straps and the edges of the lace around her body, his fingers dipping against the panties, moving slowly along the band as he rose to look properly at Y/N.

“Love, I’m gonna need t’ know…if-if yeh want me to-”

A vibration, most definitely not from Harry or Y/N, broke apart his words, causing his hands to automatically shoot towards his pant pockets. A loud, tearing noise accompanied the cell phone going off, and with wide eyes Y/N surveyed the damage. One of Harry’s rings had ripped against the lace and it hung against her leg, loose from its cage around her body. 

Similar to the events surrounding her, things had begun unraveling.

“ _Damn_ , I’m so sorry Y/N, I _swear_ I’ll pay fo’ it, I’ll tell ‘em it was me-”

He was fumbling with his phone, trying to see who the texter was and what they needed. Y/N was still standing, fairly motionless, staring at the lace and mentally telling herself to stop dawdling and kick into action. She couldn’t help it, though, still feeling a bit stunned from the first kiss, much less the last. Harry’s awkward response took its form in how fidgety his hands were, dashing across the screen without making much progress.

The door flew open as Harry was fidgeting with the slides and buttons on the device, and a stagehand popped into the room. He didn’t even glance twice at Y/N, pressed against the wall, hair messed and her panties destroyed, or at Harry, who was shirtless and mouthing the texts to himself from his phone.

“Shit, they need me out ‘n stage,” Harry explained, and that managed to catch the stagehand’s attention.

“Yeah, dude, they fucked up the audio and need to figure out how to calibrate the mics again,” the guy spoke up, nodding back towards the stage. Several chairs were tucked over his arm and he moved to stand by the door, seemingly waiting for Harry to get a move on and lead the way.

“Go out there, I’ll see you later. Gotta run this by the head assistant,” Y/N gestured at the lace before giving Harry a flash of a smile. Part of her was suspended back in the moment, a few seconds ago that now felt like days, and she figured she would need a few moments to breathe and text Nick – just to see how improbable the whole situation had been.

Although he seemed torn over having to leave, and despite the obvious distraction he had going on elsewhere, Harry seemed to agree. One of his hands shot out to squeeze Y/N’s, a nervous grin on his face before he dashed out with the stagehand.

After a few minutes, which in turn felt like years, Y/N leaned out of the door, surveying the hall around her. It was mostly empty, save a few lounging interns with bored looks on their faces, which were brightly lit by their phone screens. She figured the coast was clear, so Y/N moved out and attempted to walk with purpose towards her purse, the heels clacking against the floor loudly. It was hung up with the rest of the models’, which was still a tad surreal to think about. Gently running her fingers along the lace, as if it were the only proof of the events that had happened, she dug through her purse with her other hand til she found her phone, opened up messages, and found her private messages with Nick.

“He…kissed…me,” she whispered to herself as she typed it out and sent the text to Nick. Almost immediately, it rang with a response and she giggled to herself.

“He actually kissed _me_.”


	3. What Happened After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Y/N wears lingerie Harry bought her, and they’re both nervous (but most importantly, kinda into it)

It was one thing to, in the craziest instance of confidence and adrenaline, text a man to ‘get ready’ for a wild night of lingerie and seduction.

It was an entirely different thing to carry out the promise.

Yet, Y/N found herself in the limo, as she had assured Harry she would be when he sent it over at 10:45 pm. Despite his hotel was barely a five minute drive, and they had agreed upon 11, Y/N still slid against the black seating and smiled warmly at the driver.

“Not too cold, miss?” the driver had asked. His tone implied it was meant to be a casual conversation, not so much a genuine question of concern, so Y/N mumbled some half-assed reply and looked out the windows.

Shifting in her seat, so she was sitting ‘ladylike’ with her legs crossed, Y/N rested her hands on her knees. She didn’t normally adopt such proper posture, but tonight was definitely not a normal night. She needed to ensure her coat’s edge wouldn’t fall from its place casually strewn on her leg.

Underneath, Y/N had on no clothing, but simply a lace babydoll dress.

* * *

Her stomach tickled on the sides as the rougher edge of the lace design, matched with the heavy-set coat, gently pressed into her side. A woven belt held together the only sensible cloth on her body, keeping her general image of being civilized intact.

On the inside, however, there mingled a mesh of nerves and excitement. The coldness of the night had bitterly nipped at Y/N’s legs on her walk out, swooping beneath the coat to swirl against her inner legs and the small of her back. In addition to that waking her up more than a decent coffee could, the events earlier that day kept playing on loop in her mind. The way Harry’s fingers brushed against her body, as if he were an artist and her lips needed a touch more pink, as if he were cherishing her as a museum piece he couldn’t help but touch.

It was intoxicating.

The lingerie set Harry had bought her dug slightly into her shoulders, although Y/N imagined it was due to her shortening the straps to make her breasts more perky, and the black heels had a lace-up design that wore smartly into her ankles.

It wasn’t long that these discomforts lingered in her mind, however, because quickly enough the limo pulled up to Harry’s hotel.

“Up here, he’s on the thirty-seventh floor, room 3713,” the chauffeur directed, tipping his hat towards the large hotel on the right. Although it felt slightly rude not to thank the driver, especially since the nature of Harry’s late-night call seemed more obvious in its silence, her throat tightened at the last moment. Rapidly nodding and wordlessly grinning her appreciation, Y/N slid out of the car.

The act of being naked, partially anyway, included the scandal of exposure, and it was more than Y/N had expected. Perhaps she was being silly, but her fingers still grasped for the coat, on high alert for the city winds never ceasing in their brutality. Her eyes swept the sidewalk leading up to the hotel, as if rugged youths would pop out and insist that she show them her outfit. Perhaps a touch unrealistic, but Y/N was never one to claim she was absolutely sane.

Huddling against her own body, Y/N stepped into the warm glow of the hotel lobby, feeling very much like she had crossed the pearly gates into Heaven. It smelled like it, too, with heavy cinnamon wafts circulating the air and classical music floating above her head.

Even if it were under a more crude pretense than heaven, Y/N mused, she could still make sure Harry saw stars by the end of the night. Maybe even God, if her nerves would just settle for a minute or two.

Y/N’s phone buzzed while she was riding the elevator up, and as she dug through her purse to find it, her breath hitched as she was reminded by the swaths of silk, lace, and faux leather that she had brought the other sets.

**Can’t wait to see you. You close?**

The elevator music seemed to amplify as Y/N shivered against her coat, letting out a trembling breath as she did so. The anticipation felt too much, like she couldn’t wait to dash into his door and jump onto his bed to attack his chest with bruises and kisses, but she also felt the assured calculation of a woman desiring to have her man’s eyes captured by her essence. To keep his attention on her, solely because he had to, solely because he couldn’t bear to look away. 

She was mid-way through typing “how to seduce someone who is also a close friend” into her search engine, when the doors opened and Y/N realized she hadn’t texted Harry back yet. Fumbling between apps as her heels clicked down the hall, she managed to shoot a quick message while searching for his room number.

_Down the hall._

The door opened before Y/N had a second to breathe, her toes wiggling slightly in the confined space of her heels. Instinctively, a smile overtook her features when she saw Harry, a tingling warmth that she had associated with platonic care spreading deeper than it had before, licking against her sides.

“Love,” Harry’s eyes had been caught by her bare legs. As he held open the door for her to walk in, one of his hands reached out to run against the hem of her coat, against the skin that had been exposed to the public. Almost immediately, her pulse quickened as Y/N felt her stomach drop.

“It’s freezin’ out there, aren’t yeh cold?”

His clothes also seemed inappropriate for the weather, but had infinitely more coverage than Y/N. His jacket was gone, his shirt was mostly unbuttoned and his grey pants were without their belt. It seemed almost as if he were in the stages of undressing, but had hesitated before reaching the point of scandal.

Like he had been waiting for her.

Y/N bit back a coy smile, feeling very certain that any boundaries Harry had shacked up would be blown to bits once he, ever the gentleman, removed her coat.

“Not _that_ cold out, don’t be dramatic,” Y/N teased, and somehow the weight against her shoulders lessened. They were still the same people, after all, the same friends, and they wouldn’t need to put up flawless fronts of sexuality or whatever to be liked by the other. They were drawn as lovers tended to be, in the haze of the night and within the threads of lust. But there persisted elements of _them_ , against the abnormal circumstances they were in, the personalities were entrenched too deeply to pretend.

“Aah, whatever,” Harry grinned back at her, a dimple deepening. “But gettin’ dolled up in a dress is a _bit_ more dramatic than my work suit. Can’t deny it, love.” His eyes crinkled with warmth and friendly conversation as he stepped aside, closing the door.

“Not quite.” Y/N kept her eyes on the wine bottle by the kitchen table, building up her confidence first by voice.

“Not quite?”

“Not quite a dress.”

The silence was burning.

Harry froze.

Y/N held her breath.

He was awkwardly positioned, half his body turned as he had been removing his rings into the small bowl near the entrance. One of them barely made it past his knuckle before he turned to face Y/N, eyebrows raised with interest. She felt he was acting too casual for the severity of the situation, as if she had literally tossed her coat off and stood there, naked, as he looked at her with general attentiveness.

Y/N was still headed into the room but had paused as well, her head tilted towards him, as they stared at each other. Trying to figure out what the other was saying without words.

Harry’s eyes flickered between Y/N’s smug gaze and her coat, as if attempting to figure out what she meant before jumping to conclusions. As if he couldn’t allow himself to properly think what he was almost _sure_ she was implying. He knew her well as a friend, but hadn’t known the sides of her behind bedroom doors, never how abruptly scandalous she could be. It was as if he were in a dream, how his eyes widened and his chest rose with a shaky breath.

Eventually, though, with a lifted eyebrow from her and a prayer from him, Harry spoke.

“Take off yeh coat.”

It was raspy, the voice of someone Y/N vaguely knew but hadn’t been formally introduced to. An order, a request. His eyes were firmly on the jacket, his jaw visibly working against an innocent piece of gum to keep himself calm.

“Make me.”

A challenge, a demand.

He didn’t bother to dispute it, perhaps wanting to be the one to remove it, himself. While his blood was pumping loudly, almost thundering against his mind, Harry still focused on the mindset of making sure he didn’t overstep any lines, keeping Y/N comfortable throughout the whole night. But, since she had requested it…

Brushing the last ring off, he took the few steps towards Y/N that had his chest only a breath’s distance from her own. It was the same closeness they had experienced in the back closet of the show, yet the allure of the Great Reveal caused each of them to choke up slightly more in this moment than they had before.

Her shoulders were cold, even shaking a bit, but Harry only vaguely noted this as his fingers swept across her collarbones. Down, towards the dip of her shoulder, and against the edges of the coat. His eyes were firmly on Y/N’s as his thumbs delved under the material, immediately coming into contact with the unmistakable fabric of a bra strap. His breath stopped, and in the dim light of the room Y/N could visibly see his pupils darkening.

With suggestion alone, he was drunk with need.

Y/N’s eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the room’s glow to make its first contact with her skin, to be kissed by the vanilla scent of the room before meeting Harry’s lips once more. Yet, the warm pads of Harry’s fingers disappeared, and her coat remained on.

When she opened her eyes, Harry’s chin was tilted up, his eyebrows coming together so soft lines formed upon his forehead.

“Take the belt off, angel,” he instructed, and it was clear he didn’t expect an argument about it, “At yeh own pace, wanna do it right.”

As if there were really an instructional manual of how to do this, but Y/N obliged. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, she kept her gaze on Harry as she untied the knot. Before pulling it fully off, however, she closed her eyes to call her attention into focus. It was okay to be nervous, but she hated showing it in front of him.

Harry waited patiently, and it was the best thing he could have done. Once Y/N was able to overcome the anxious knots within her chest, the physical knot was released.

“Good girl,” he murmured appreciatively, using two fingers to gently push the coat aside, so it opened shyly. His eyes fluttered down to look at her, the shadow of his lashes falling against his cheek, his mouth parted and wordlessly mouthing something Y/N couldn’t make out.

Her fingers went behind her to pull the sleeves down, taking the rest of the coat off. She considered catching it before it fell, as would be natural instinct, but let it crumple into a heap on the floor. No need to hang it up all nice and pretty. The night’s purpose was to wreck one another, instill marks onto the sides of necks and behind the ears to assert some level of connection, however brief it may be.

“Think my angel should walk fo’ me, yeah?” Harry asked, taking a few steps back. His eyes roamed her curves and the lace that lay so prettily against her freckles, dips, and stretch marks. He licked his lips before meeting her eyes again, a sheepish grin taking over his features.

It didn’t seem that Harry expected an answer to his question, as he made his way towards the kitchen table to pour some wine. It was quiet between the two adults as the bottle gently spilled out, as Y/N toyed with the lace at the edges and shifted her weight between each foot.

There was only one wine glass, and Harry didn’t offer it to Y/N as he walked back to the bed. He didn’t look at her even once as he moved throughout the space, although she noticed his walking stance was not as smooth as it may have been, had his dream girl not been scantily clad a few feet away.

“Think my angel should show me what I bought fo’ her, see how I like it, hm?”

And it must have been some type of pretend, because Y/N could clearly see the desire flooding his cheeks and how his eyelids lowered by a fraction. And how, when he sat against the headboard and sipped on his wine, his free hand rested casually between his legs.

He would like anything she put on, frankly.

Harry sat against the frame of the bed, crimson sheets pooled by his ankles as he kicked some of the blankets away. A glass of red wine swirled in his hand as he stacked the bottle against the pillow next to him. It was as if he were expecting a show, there to see a performance he was only vaguely interested in, yet his eyes were the darkest Y/N had ever seen them.

Perhaps it was the babydoll dress that had sparked the act within him, although Y/N chose to believe it was her daring choice to show up on his doorstep, clothed solely in the items he had bought her earlier that day. It was a mark of possession, still branded with her choice and consent to follow through, but the knowledge he had pictured _her_ in the heaps of sexy little items had her heart racing.

“Any preference of what’s first?” she kept her tone light, casual, as she gently tousled her hair over her shoulder. She leaned down to rifle through her purse, but rotated her hips so her ass was on full display to Harry. Especially with her heels elongating the height, and the frilly edges of the dress barely grazing the middle of her ass, Y/N felt a smug radiance of pride.

“Yeh favorite. Wanna see which ones yeh like too, baby girl.” He looked amused, with his eyebrows up and his lips sort of pursed, shadows of dimples against his cheeks.

Y/N hummed in response, pulling out several items that had made her feel that special warmth against her core, only an hour before. She turned to look at Harry, whose eyes had shifted to her ass, his mouth slightly open as his fingers went around his hardening cock, more as if it were an instinct and less of an action. His teeth pushed together with the frustrated force of not moving further, of not stroking himself and instead letting Y/N’s image do the work of making him hard.

“I’ll go change,” Y/N said quietly, and as Harry gave a strangled nod, she moved over to the bathroom. Closing the door behind herself , Y/N took a proper look in the mirror.

* * *

Lingerie was a mixed concept, in her opinion. She had felt it was meant to be exciting for Harry – which it certainly was – but there was a sense of power stitched into the material that only she could touch. After all, it was her body being shown off, the materials and placement only accentuated what she already had. That understanding, that definition of how she should approach the bed and the man who was softly groaning a room away, helped put her nerves at ease, somewhat.

“Are yeh ready yet?” Harry called out, his voice rising but cracked at the edges. She had been taking a few moments to let herself recollect, gather up her confidence and focus on the moment.

“Literally stepped in here _one_ second ago, calm down.” Y/N could hear Harry chuckling through the door, the same sound she had heard during so many of their casual spats. The ones where he was trying not to laugh, lest the moment broke through from its serious nature, but couldn’t help it.

“Y’should just change in front ‘f me, I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _Harry.”_ Another chuckle from the other room. “If you want me to do this, let me _do it_.”

“I dunno what that means.” A sniff. “I do want it, though.”

“So shut the fuck up ‘n let me do it.”

He fell quiet, and although Y/N couldn’t see him she knew he was mimicking the way she talked, his mouth opening and closing as his eyebrows shot up and his head tilted from side to side. She shook her head in faux despair, pulling off the dress and examining the marks the straps had left behind.

As the material pooled by her ankles, Y/N figured this would be a good time to take off her heels. They were fun and made her feel like she could potentially murder someone (in a badass way) but it didn’t feel right with the pieces she had chosen. So, with one hand grasping the counter for support, she slowly undid the ties and let the shoes slid down onto the tile.

The lingerie she did pick out reminded her of the vintage photos Harry had hung up around one of his many apartments. She would often stare at them when she was blocking Harry out, when he was rambling about music stuff she couldn’t make sense of.

The way the women looked, brazenly feminine and simple in their approach to it, had drawn her in. They often looked directly at the camera, not hiding any of their body from view – in the sense that they were proudly within their own skin, not attempting to become anything particularly desirable or popularly sexy. They were _them_.

Her bra was fairly simple, just a plain black color with lace detailing along the edges and straps. The cup material was more like a bralette than her normal tee-bra; it was thin and held more to the natural shape of her chest than holding up with much support. A thin wire ran along the bottom, but it didn’t cut into her sides in the slightest.

The thong was more transparent than the bra, a shade daintier and looser than what she had on above. The edges ran naturally against her skin, up the sides of her hips before dipping back down against her back. The front portion was pretty much see-through, despite the design that ruffled upwards. Y/N turned her back towards the mirror, her fingers running along the sides as she looked at her ass.

“Damn girl, fuckin’ _kill_ it,” she whispered to herself, grinning widely at her reflection. It felt ridiculously soft and pretty, a sense of privacy permeating against the curves of her chest and the structure of the lace. Yet, while it was solely for her that Harry had bought the pieces, it was going to be shared between them both. It made her feel beautiful, because the majority of the woman staring back at her _was_ her. The lingerie didn’t hide her in any way, but let Y/N find an outlet to delve into loving her body.

Remembering how he had been so appreciative of her earlier, how Harry’s choked whispers had become caught in her web, clouding up her mind, Y/N closed her eyes. Brought herself back to that moment, away from the nerves, with the knowledge that seeing her in lingerie alone had Harry speechless.

Forgot his own lyrics, for Christ’s sake.

Y/N gave herself finger guns in the mirror, striking a quick pose and jutting her hips out. As ridiculous as it seemed, it also made her giggle slightly, half-incredulous the night was even happening. She was standing in her good friend’s hotel room, dressed in the lingerie he had bought for her, while he was waiting with his hand basically down his pants in the other room.

One more piece, and she’d be done.

“I’m ready,” she called out against the door, feeling the butterflies swarming against her ribs and lower belly. It was time, she felt prepared.

* * *

The door opened.

Y/N stepped out, her head a bit lowered, reaching up to fix her hair and pat it down best she could. Her toes curled against the thick carpet, a bit of a sway to her step, as she walked slowly towards the bed, stopping far enough away so Harry couldn’t touch her. With one foot pressing against the top of another, she looked up.

In addition to the bra and thong, Y/N had on a sheer wrap. The thinness resembled a veil, to a degree, all dainty and laced up and softly showing her skin through the gaps. Not quite a shirt, as there were no buttons to clasp it closed, and the material was soft, creamy white and lay against her shoulders like the robe of a goddess, ending at the curve of her ass.

“Well, do you like it?” Y/N asked shyly, her fingers playing with each other as she looked at him. He hadn’t said a word, simply staring at her.

His eyes felt hot against her skin, dripping down her body like thick honey. His hair was soft, falling against his forehead and shining in the low lamp light echoing throughout the room. Harry looked soft as an entire being, like an angel himself. A boy, curls caressing his temples and his lips bitten red. Y/N felt her core tighten as he looked back up at her, blinking as a smile graced his lips.

“Angel...” he gestured with two fingers for her to come closer. He was serious, speaking quietly with a gruff authority. The wine glass was set aside, the level of drink significantly lower than it had been when Y/N had left. The clink the glass made on the table vibrated out into their senses, as if it marked a beginning.

She moved closer, and he touched her sides lightly, moving forward so his hand covered over her stomach. She silently watched him, waiting, as he took his time worshiping the details of her body. His breath had quickened, his shirt low enough for her to see his abs clench.

Her skin felt flushed beneath his hand, her pulse racing as his hand rose to cup one of her breasts.

“S’pretty,” he murmured, leaning forward to gently close his lips around her bra, moving his tongue against the fabric in short licks, gradually settling for thick strokes. His eyes were closed, giving his full attention to her body and the softness of her breasts, and how they hardened just so against his motions. He barely registered the low sighs and moans from Y/N, not until she reacted physically back to him.

She reached to clutch his hair, feeling her thighs squeeze involuntarily as he grunted against her chest in response. His hands roughly pushed down her back, his palms and fingertips working and kneading against her ass. He pulled her closer, a strong tug so her breasts were properly in his face, and nosed the fabric out of the way the best he could without moving his hands. Growling and kissing her skin with a sudden ferocity, Harry had Y/N’s legs tingling and her mind racing.

When she yanked at his roots during a kiss that was borderline a bite (he had mentioned this was a favorite of his, back on Tequila Tuesdays with Nick in Y/N’s basement), Harry spurred forward, jolting against her chest again and working harder as he mouthed against her breasts, unholy moans wringing out.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he clenched his teeth, leaning back almost reluctantly to look her in the eyes. His own were clouded deeply with lust, his lips were slightly smudged with a pinkish tint. Leftover lipstick had smeared against his mouth, and most likely had left marks against her partially bare chest.

Y/N was biting down on her lip softly, one hand still tangled in the locks near the back of his head. Her body was angled more towards him, her hips forward and her knees slightly bent towards his own legs, which were swung against the bed’s edge.

“I wanna...” Harry blinked, his mouth agape as his tongue felt languid against the back of his teeth, searching for his words.

“You want to _what_ , Harry?” she looked down at him, laughing tenderly at how slow it was taking for him to snap out of the fog surrounding both of their minds.

“Just need a taste, pet, just need t’ feel yeh on my tongue,” he was rambling, eyes expressing far beyond what his words had succeeded with, begging for the chance. His hands even stopped their movements, as he resisted the urge to pull her onto the bed with him right away. He needed to hear it, he needed to hear her say ‘yes’ like it was the only thing she ever wanted.

“A kiss, or...” Y/N trailed off, unsure of how to approach the subject so candidly.

“Mo’ than that, angel.”

Y/N nodded, dazed, allowing him to guide her towards the bed until she fell onto the plush pillows, her hair wild around her face. He sat on the backs of his heels by her feet, taking as many mental snapshots he could handle of how prettily his angel was spread out for him.

With achingly slow fingers, Harry pulled down her thong and once it met her ankles, he tossed it off the bed without bothering to look at where it went. His eyes kept on her, noticing how hers widened once her lips felt the wind of the room, how it circulated against her inner thighs and yet never quite reached her lungs to let her breathe properly.

“How’re yeh feeling?”

Y/N nodded, flashing a quick smile at him as more soft giggles overtook her.

“I’m good.”

He smirked, tilting his head as he put his hands on her ankles, moving gradually up her skin. He gently massaged her legs, feeling the slight prickle of hair against his fingers.

“Yeah? Enjoying our trip?”

“Mhm,” Y/N shuddered as he brushed against the inner sides of her legs, a cool feeling matching well against the heated fire licking against her pelvis.

Harry didn’t take any more steps further, seemingly content with where he had her at the moment. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed against her skin, watching how her fingers restlessly fidgeted against the crimson sheets.

“Yeh’re beautiful, Y/N. Really, truly,” he began, “I’ve wanted...wanted this for a while. Just didn’t...couldn’t...”

Y/N nodded, understanding where his confusing emotions had taken root. Hers had, too, of course; they were a pair of well-matched individuals with no time for anything but themselves. Yet they drew like magnets, across oceans, into territories that were so unfamiliar it seemed the nights could be untouchable. Like the mornings could whisk away responsibility, and Y/N could forget how it felt to be a goddess to the only man she had cared about so intensely.

His fingers stroked her leg, before patting the skin gently.

“I’m gonna...well, I’m gonna start now. Just wanted to check in ‘n all.”

It felt obscene and weirdly professional, how formal his words were and how filthy their connotation grew to be. Y/N didn’t mind though, took in Harry’s bashful smile and awkward conversation like she had for the duration of their friendship. He wasn’t one to use many words, she knew this clearly, and that he had been so transparent (or, the most he could bring himself to be) caused her heart to pound.

He scattered kisses down her sternum, against her hips and towards her pelvis. They were soft, with seconds lingering of his lips pressing to her skin, his eyelashes fluttering against her body. She lay there, shakily breathing in and out and attempting to remember how to not cum upon immediate contact with his tongue. The Cosmo articles and late-night online surfing did little to stick in her mind at that moment, though, when his fingers softly touched her bud, it was beyond feeling.

That ineffable sense of reaction was heightened to extremes that not even the blazing stars in the sky could compare to, when Y/N felt Harry’s head duck down, as his mouth caught up with his fingers. 

With a rough kiss against her lips, his fingers began to swirl against her clit in wide circles. Y/N shifted her back up to a slight arch, her fingers working down to grasp back at his roots, remembering hazily how Harry had once told her his absolute love for making women cum with his mouth.

His tongue stroked against her, licking and tucking against the folds, yet not quite entering fully. Her shuddered variations of ‘ _fuck_ ’ egged him on, fueling his ego into switching out his mouth and fingers.

Firmly secured around her bud, Harry worked his jaw to suck and swirl, moving his tongue around in a pattern of swirls, ‘I’s, and ‘S’s. Anything to keep her arching upwards, anything to keep her fingers tearing against his hair. The prickled sensation of tears against his eyes did nothing to deter him from pushing further, from increasing his depth into her.

Y/N could see it from her heavy-lidded vision, how his cheekbones were prominent against the hollowed intensity of his motions, how his eyes flickered between trying to look into hers, and closing with the deep concentration and satisfaction he was eliciting from the moment.

His fingers moved down as he continued to swirl against her clit, gently touching the lips underneath and separating them. A cool breeze caused her to shudder, goosebumps breaking out against her skin as she attempted to control the heavy staccato of her breath. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he focused on his task at hand (more at mouth, really) as he slipped his fingers into her, his tongue flicking upward simultaneously.

Her reaction was orgasmic to Harry, despite the actual act being a bit farther off, but the way her walls clenched around only two fingers had him shifting against the bed. Soon, he was laying properly down with his head tucked nicely between her legs, giving him friction to rut against as he continued.

It went on for a while, as Harry varied his intensities and during the quieter moments, groaned what seemed to be sweet nothings into her pussy. Such a romantic, such a sexual fiend; Y/N thought for a brief moment her lungs would shatter with the vibrations of his mouth, how it wracked throughout her body and made her gasp with widened eyes and clenched fists.

His own hips were rocking steadily against the bed as he sought release; yet, when he slowed down on Y/N, he also forced his body to keep still, agonized with shudders of gratification and the horrific, toe-curling pleasure of suspense that made his eyes roll back.

Harry pressed down firmly on her clit, his tongue harshly moving in circular motions as he pushed in closer to her body, his own hips bucking forward in his primal instinct of burrowing into her. He remained away, though, focused on making her cum solely from his mouth alone.

Her legs were tightening around his head and with an aggravated grunt, his free hand flew out to hold one of her legs down. Y/N stuttered out half-coherent apologies, worried for a moment that she had hit his head or whatnot, but his ability to push deeper without her knee against his cheek made Y/N’s apologies come to a moaned end.

Harry could tell she was nearing the edge, from how her pulse had quickened and her fingers were going limp against his scalp. He pulled back, then, a bit, moving to the side to press rushed kisses against her thighs, looking up at her through his thick lashes.

Pulses of pleasure were still rolling down her neck and back, jolting her shoulders and pushing her legs together. Harry’s gentle murmurs into her skin helped to calm her jitters gradually, until Y/N was still inhaling deeply but managed to keep from grinding against his face too much.

He gave gasping kisses above her clit, more so simply putting his mouth there teasingly than doing much work, and she streamed a few cusses his direction for being such a dick.

“I’m gonna cum.”

Y/N’s eyes flew open, confused as her brain reeled back. The words didn’t come from her mouth, and it wasn’t in her voice. No, it was Harry, who spoke with a cracked affliction to his usual tone, who was looking up at her with a glistening chin and painfully needy eyes. His stare was veiled by lust, choked by primal desire that went beyond what any mortal could cope with.

“Yeh gotta cum first, though. S’a rule.”

“Uhhh, _fuck_ , okay - yeah, get back on me, I’m close I’m-”

With whimpers radiating from his gasping mouth, Harry reattached himself to her clit. One of his hands came up, damp with her excitement, and made its way to one of her nipples. Tweaking, pulling, rubbing between his fingers with practiced finesse and alluring tease; Y/N’s eyes rolled back, uneven moans rippling from her throat and dancing between the couple lost within their sea of the moment.

It was intense, especially since he didn’t stop when Y/N first began cumming; his jaw continued to work between her legs, his free hand moving beneath her ass to hold her more directly into his mouth. His fingers dug into her skin but it was a delightful burn, one that added to the explosion behind her eyes and within her core. Her pussy felt like it was pulsing against his lips, meeting him halfway and sinking back as he chased after her juices, his tongue moving down from her bud to lap it up with excited, heavy strokes.

Harry came immediately after, as if he were waiting for the split second that Y/N would clench in that familiar way, before allowing himself to succumb to his release. It was a mind-blowing thirst quenched by Y/N alone, how his back flexed and his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth moving away so his teeth could clench together harshly. A blind race for the end, past the galaxies that overtook his vision and into the chaos that, strangely enough, seemed so calming.

They remained like that, for a while, catching their breath. Y/N lazily stroked Harry’s head until he seemed to be responsive, scrunching up his hair and biting her cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot. Harry was, in fact, smiling like a Grade A doofus, but his face was turned onto his cheek, resting on her stomach and feeling her even out her inhales and exhales. He attempted to mirror it, ignoring the uncomfortable patch of his pants sticking to him, or that Y/N’s cum was still on his chin, which was now nestled into her hip.

Before they got up to clean themselves, with shaky legs and adrenaline-created giggles, Harry began mumbling more things into her skin. This time, however, Y/N was able to catch a few of them in her post-fucked-out state.

“Angel...my angel...did so good, s’good...fuck...”

* * *

They lay in the bed together, sweaty limbs tangled in a mess of cuddling and mixed arms and legs, their fingers wrapped around the others’ in between their chests. Harry’s thumb ran along her knuckles, his cross tattoo moving in and out of sight. They were looking in each others’ eyes, at times shyly glancing away to look over the curves and ink on the other (they had stripped when they got clean, not seeing a need or reason to get dressed again) but always making it back to the eyes.

“Y’know...” Harry began, licking his lips as his eyes darted down to Y/N’s mouth. She licked her lips, a bit self-conscious as she nestled deeper into the comforters.

She waited for him to continue what he had begun to say, but it seemed he had lost the nerve, so she prompted him by nudging his shoulder and pursing her lips at him. His smile was lazy, heavy against his lips and forming small lines around his eyes.

He looked proper fucked, Y/N realized, weighed against the bed by lust and exhaustion.

“Y’know how yeh said... _fuck_ , oka’, yeh said yeh’d make me yours?”

Y/N thought back to their texts earlier that day (or perhaps the day before, it was late and time seemed irrelevant to either of them at the moment), remembering clearly how she had almost felt electrified when she hit ‘send’, how her toes had curled and her core tightened with just the thought of it.

“Mhm.”

“S’okay, if I am?” His fingers repositioned themselves against hers, securing their hands together more firmly. As if he were scared she would want to let go, as if their fingers curled against one another signaled that they were more closely tied together than they had been in friendship.

“If you’re what?”

Harry leaned back, his eyes closing as his thumb went still. A groan came from his throat as he shook his head, obviously not wanting to say it explicitly. Y/N waited, though, her heart in her throat and her leg hooking more securely around his own.

“If I’m yours.”

She paused for a brief moment, almost reveling in how nervous he was, and how the vein against his neck was a bit more prominent than normal, which meant he was significantly stressed about asking. Made a girl feel nice.

“Only if you admit you ate Nick’s pizza last month, the one he thought I stole.”

Harry let out a loud laugh, belted from his stomach and he was almost surprised at the sound that came out of himself. He hadn’t expected Y/N to answer like that, more possibly thinking she would kindly let him down – as if all he could be was a fuck, as if their friendship was in shambles and this had been the last straw. But, no, she stayed by his side, his hand around her shoulder and her fingers securing themselves even closer to his. His free hand moved up curl some hair behind her ear, before he responded cheekily.

“No can do, love, he’d hate me forever.”


End file.
